spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nuthouse
Nuthouse is the sixth episode of Ttyl. Plot After learning the full extent of Sandy's mental health, Pearl and Squidward get her committed to a mental asylum, and we learn more about the person (or persons?) who are blackmailing Sandy. Meanwhile, Squidward begins to receive mysterious texts from someone who claims to know a dire secret of his. Transcript *''The episode fades in to what appears to be Sandy's computer screen. Her wallpaper is a picture of her and Pearl, middle fingers up. We see multiple windows minimized; "Tusk 2014 1080p Blu-Ray.mkv", "Homework - Microsoft Word", and "6chan". Someone clicks on the "6chan" window, and a thread with Sandy's nude pictures appears. The person controlling the computer scrolls through the comments rather rapidly.'' *'Pearl': "I would sodomize this slut, hit her over the head with a shovel, and forget to bury her for dramatic effect." Oh my god. *'Squidward': I think I'm going to be sick. How is this legal? *''The scrolling continues, up and down with a few lines highlighted.'' *'Squidward': Well, it's an anonymous site. *'Pearl': Yeah, but nothing's truly anonymous. There has to be a way to trace these people. *''A search box pops up on the screen, and Pearl types in 'ip trace 6chan'. Squidward begins to talk to Sandy in the background.'' *'Squidward': Sandy, you're alright, right? You just shouldn't make status updates like that, it scares us to think- *''The screen cuts to Sandy staring blankly at Squidward. Something's not right.'' *'Squidward': Sandy? *''Squidward's eyes shift over to Sandy's nightstand as Pearl continues to search the Internet.'' *'Pearl': I can't find anything. Well, there's a sponsored link for this weird software, but I'm not sure if that's- *'Squidward': Sandy, what are those? *''The screen cuts to Pearl again, and then to Sandy's nightstand. We see two opened, spilled pill bottles. Pearl approaches the nightstand and reads the labels off the nightstand.'' *'Pearl': Painkillers, green tea metabolism boosters. Sandy, how many of these did you take? *''Sandy says nothing at first. Her shaking muscles turn towards Pearl and give her a nightmarish-looking smile, almost like she's possessed. She holds up six fingers.'' *'Pearl': Six total or six of each? *''Sandy nods, and then collapses on the floor.'' *'Squidward': Oh, god! *'Pearl': Squidward, you call an ambulance, I'm going to figure out how dangerous these things are- *''Sandy suddenly grabs Squidward's hand, and lets out a beastly sound. Squidward tries to pull away, but Sandy pulls him in closer, scratching her nails into his arm. Blood draws from it as Squidward lets out a yelp. Cut back to Pearl with a horrified expression on her face.'' *'Sandy': (in a choked, struggling voice) Shut the f___ up...and let me die in peace. *''Cut to the sound of a pulse machine beeping, and a close-up on the machine. The screen zooms out and we see it's Sandy's pulse, being monitored as she sleeps. Pearl and Squidward are watching her sleep, muttering to each other before a nurse enters in the room.'' *'Squidward': Is she going to make it? *'Pearl': (nudging Squidward's arm) Squidward! At least say hello to the kind lady first. *'Squidward': (face turns red) Sorry, ma'am. Nice to see you. *'Nurse': (chuckles) Don't worry, you two are the nicest teens I've seen in here in a long time. *''Squidward and Pearl also chuckle, but then the nurse's face and tone suddenly go serious.'' *'Nurse': Your friend here seems like she's going to make it. Her blood's still a bit thin and her pulse is low, but those can easily be stabilized soon. *'Sandy': So, will she get to go home tomorrow? *'Nurse': Well, that's another matter...from the tests we ran on her blood, she's severely anemic and deficient in several vitamins. When we weighed her when she got here, her body mass index showed she was quite underweight. I'm just throwing this out here, but some of the doctors think she could be suffering from anorexia nervosa. *'Squidward': Anorexia? That disease models get? *'Pearl': That doesn't make sense. I've never seen Sandy make herself throw up or anything before. *'Nurse': (sigh) You two watch a lot of TV, don't you? Anorexia nervosa doesn't just occur in models. It happens to people of all genders, all races and all ages. It's not about throwing up, either. Have you noticed her acting strange around food? Wearing different clothing? *'Pearl': Well, I haven't seen her eat lunch at school in a while, but a lot of girls at our school don't. And her clothes were kinda baggy sometimes, but...anorexia? *'Squidward': So if she does have anorexia, how long will she have to stay? *'Nurse': That all depends on her. If she does have anorexia, we'd likely transfer her to a mental facility a couple of miles away that deals better in these things. *'Squidward': A mental facility? You mean she's like crazy? *'Pearl': Squidward! *'Nurse': A mental illness doesn't translate to 'crazy', young man. You should probably watch what you say around Ms. Cheeks, chances are she's very sensitive to comments like that. *''Squidward's face turns a dark red again.'' *'Squidward': I'll try my best, ma'am. *'Nurse': Well, in about half an hour we're going to wake her up and give her a normal hospital dinner, and how she reacts will determine what more needs to be done. *''Cut to Sandy sitting in front of a plate of food, looking nervous. The plate consists of a normal dinner and little dessert - a few slices of roast turkey, a portion of mashed potatoes with gravy, a dinner roll with a packet of butter, and some JELL-O. A glass of water with an instant coffee packet is provided as well.'' *'Sandy': Huh? I'm not really all that... *''Before she can finish her sentence, Sandy's stomach lets out a loud growl. The nurse simply gives her a smirk and leaves the room without another word. Sandy looks back at her friends, who try to put on their best support smiles while looking at their phones.'' *'Sandy': (whispering to self) I can do this. I can do this. *''Cut to close-up of Pearl and Squidward's phones. Pearl texts Squidward "I really hope the nurse's wrong", and Squidward sends a nodding emoji back to her.'' *'Sandy': (cutting turkey into small pieces) So, you guys talked to SpongeBob or anyone else about...? *'Squidward': Not yet. Someone texted me earlier, but I never checked...oh, yeah, I could check now. *''Cut back to Squidward's phone. He opens his text to see a text from an unknown number reading "Helloooooo, Squidward... ;)" As he begins to text back "Who is-", his phone dings again with a text from Pearl. He opens the text, and it reads "WTF is she doing?"'' *'Squidward': (mouthing to Pearl) What do you- *''Pearl points, and Squidward turns his head towards Sandy's direction. It appears she's trying to mash the mashed potatoes more than they were already mashed - perhaps to make it look like she's eaten more? Sandy turns her head towards Squidward, who quickly looks back at his phone before Sandy notices he's staring.'' *'Sandy': Mmm, this is good, you guys. *''Pearl and Squidward both give Sandy fake smiles. Cut back to Squidward's phone, with another text from Pearl: "Has she even taken a bite?" Squidward responds with a sad face emoji, then returns back to his anonymous text and sends the "Who is this?" message. Another message appears from Pearl: "Can you communicate with something other then faces? Are you a goddamn 12 year old girl?" Squidward gives Pearl an annoyed look and responds "It's easier."'' *'Sandy': Done. *''Pearl and Squidward both look up to see Sandy smiling at them, her plate clean of all but a few crumbs. To be honest, Pearl and Squidward have no idea what their faces are doing. They're trying their best to act like they don't notice, but Sandy clearly has a problem. The nurse reenters the room and looks at Sandy's plate.'' *'Nurse': All done? *'Sandy': Yep. Great food here compared to my mom's cooking too. (chuckles) *''The nurse glances at the over-mashed mashed potatoes, causing Sandy's face to tense up.'' *'Nurse': Were the mashed potatoes not to your liking? *'Sandy': Huh? Nah, I ate most of them, I just couldn't scrape up that last bit and it got smeared a bit- *'Nurse': Ms. Cheeks, I know what smashed food looks like. *''Sandy gulps and her smile disappears. The nurse looks in the bedside trash can next to her. Digging through it a bit, she finds the packet of butter expected to go on the dinner roll.'' *'Nurse': Strike two. Anything else? *'Sandy': No, ma'am. I don't know what- *''Cut to a lump in Sandy's bedsheets sticking out. Sandy quickly tries to shuffle her feet to hide it, but the nurse rips the sheets off and sees the dinner roll, with pieces of roast turkey stuffed inside it.'' *'Nurse': Just as I figured. I see you drank the coffee, but you know coffee doesn't have calories, don't you? Looks like someone's taking a trip to the mental health ward tomorrow. *''Sandy suddenly grabs the nurse by the collar, causing her to choke for air. Pearl and Squidward look up from their phones, see what's happening and spring into action. Before pulling Sandy off, she manages to stick her long fingernails deeply into the nurse's arm, causing her to draw blood.'' *'Pearl': Sandy, what the hell are you doing? *'Sandy': This can't be happening. I can't. I won't. You can't make me. *'Squidward': We can't make you what? *'Sandy': Fat! *''Sandy begins to sob, tears running down her face. She sobs and sobs, as the nurse continues to write notes down. Pearl and Squidward both exchange very worried and scared expressions as they put their hands on Sandy to try to comfort her as she cries. Cut to later that night as Sandy does sit-ups by her bed (Squidward and Pearl have left). The nurse enters with a displeased look on her face.'' *'Nurse': Ms. Cheeks, I'm going to ask you not to exercise on the floor in the fragile state you're in. All that's going to have to come to a stop tomorrow, you know. The mental health unit doesn't put up with- *'Sandy': Kill yourself. *''Sandy switches to jumping jacks, as the nurse sighs, gives up and leaves the room.'' *'Sandy': If I do this whole set three times, I can burn a thousand...(panting)...calories... *''We hear a loud thumping noise. It's Sandy's heart. She places her hand on it, feeling faint, and perhaps a little scared. She tries to push herself to do some more, but is simply unable to in her condition. Sandy plops down on her hospital bed - cut to Squidward doing the same in Mr. Krabs' bed.'' *'Squidward': Thanks again for letting me stay for the night, Pearl. *'Pearl': No problem. You're not a total skeez like the other guys, and since my dad's out there's no worrying about him. *'Squidward': He doesn't take kindly you to having boys over? *'Pearl': He doesn't take kindly to anything. (sigh) *'Squidward': Funny, neither does my dad. *''Pearl and Squidward share awkward laughter.'' *'Pearl': Well, sweet dream. I hope Sandy's in a better state tomorrow. *'Squidward': Not likely. They're shipping her off to the nuthouse. *'Pearl': Don't call it that. *'Squidward': But that's basically what it is, right? *'Pearl': (deep sigh) Well, don't call it that in front of her at least. Night. *'Squidward': Night. *''Pearl exits and closes the door behind her. Squidward begins to sink into the bed, trying to find a comfortable spot, when his phone dings again. He looks at it and sees it's another text from the anonymous texter. It reads "Look, Squidward ;)". When Squidward opens his texts to see what he's supposed to look at, we see he's been texting the anonymous texter back and forth for a while, with messages such as "I don't want to play this game" and "I'm going to call the cops". It appears that what Squidward's meant to see is a video. As he clicks the file, the scene cuts back to Sandy, crying in bed.'' *'Sandy': (whimpering to self) I'm probably going to be the biggest, ugliest girl in that ward. I don't need this. I don't deserve this. I- *''Sandy's phone dings, briefly distracting her from her self-pity. She sees it's a text from SpongeBob, and her only genuine smile since she arrived at the hospital appears. Opening the text it reads "Heard what happened from Pearl - I love you no matter what, Cheeks, and hope your stay helps you figure out yourself." Another text appears: "Something to tide you over <3". Below it a picture begins to download of an implied-nude SpongeBob (the screen cuts away before we see any sensitive parts). She blushes at the sight of the picture. The screen then cuts back to Squidward's phone, as the video has loaded.'' *'Squidward': (on video) God, Squilliam...mmm, you're so good... *''The camera of whoever's recording shakes a bit. We see Squidward in bed, a close-up of his face in pleasure - but no Squilliam. Cut back to Squidward in bed, horrified.'' *'Squidward': Oh god, no...tell me, please, this isn't... *''The screen cuts back to Sandy again. She's flustered by the sexy picture SpongeBob sent her. Reaching her hand underneath her hospital blanket, we see her face tense up in pleasure as she stares at the picture. We see inside Sandy's mind she's fantasizing about a raunchy encounter; clothes on the floor, the two roughly make out. We see close-ups of bare shoulders and thighs with the occasional moan and cut back to Sandy's pleasured face. We get a shot of the heart rate monitor; rapidly it climbs up from 42, to 62, to 84, to all the way up to 108. "Relax" by Frankie Goes to Hollywood plays during this sequence until Sandy wraps up. We cut back to Squidward, still staring at the video sent to him in horror.'' *'Squidward': (on video) Don't do that, Fancyson...I'm gonna go crazy... *''The scene cuts back to Sandy again, as we continue to see Sandy's fantasies. In this particular one, SpongeBob has a rose in his mouth, rubbing it down Sandy's bare back with her teeth as her eyes are closed in pleasure. Cut back to real life, where Sandy suddenly has a deep sigh of pleasure. She takes her hands out of her blanket, and thinks about her situation for a second. If she has to recover, SpongeBob would be a good motivation to. She simply goes nuts without him. Cut back to Squidward, who has finished watching his video.'' *'Squidward': This has to be a bad dream. *''Squidward texts the anonymous texter: "You delete that shit right now." A quick response: "Make me, Tentacles. Why don't I spread it all around the school? Your little rivalry with Fancyson will end once everyone knows you truly Lowes him." Squidward stares at the text in confusion for a second (what does Lowes have to do with anything), before another message appears: "love*. Damn AutoCorrect." Cut to Sandy standing in line in the mental asylum with other people the next afternoon, all having their bags checked before entering. A little girl suddenly taps Sandy on the shoulder.'' *'Little Girl': (whispers) Did you see that? That guy got busted for having KZH. *'Sandy': (whispering back) What is KZH? *'Little Girl': It's LSD mixed with Fiber One cereal. *'Sandy': ...what does that do? *'Little Girl': It's supposed to really mess you up. I heard a rumor that this girl, she got in the bathtub with her mom and- *'Inspector': Next in line, please. *''Sandy realizes she's next and opens her bag up to the inspector hesitantly.'' *'Inspector': Hmm...lots of green tea. *'Sandy': I like tea, problem? *'Inspector': I'm not a moron, Ms. Cheeks- *''Sandy punches the inspector quite hard, blood dripping his nose. For slowly killing her muscle with her starvation she could pack a punch. A guard nearby takes her away kicking and screaming.'' *'Little Girl': Man, poor bitch. *''The little girl shuffles around an unidentified pipe in her pocket before sliding it into her pants. Cut back to Sandy, slowly opening her eyes in a hospital room. She takes a look at her arm and sees an IV in it, then feels an odd sensation in her nose. Touching it, it appears to be a feeding tube.'' *'Sandy': No... *''Sandy begins jerking in her bed and tries to get up, but something's holding her back. The feeding tube - it's connected to a machine. A machine full of calories. She screams and starts trying to find where the cord is connected, before a brunette, slightly more heavy-set nurse comes in and holds her back.'' *'Sandy': Get your hands off of me! I have rights! *'Nurse': It's alright, dear. Everything is going to be alright. *'Sandy': It's going to be alright when I rip your teeth out with your own hands, isn't it, you fat whore? *''The nurse doesn't respond at all to Sandy's insult, almost like she's used to it. She pulls a small black device out and hits a button to 'call'.'' *'Nurse': I need a dose of alprazolam for a 5'5, 97-pound girl stat. *'Sandy': I'm not taking anything! *'Nurse': You don't have to take it. *''A male doctor enters with the dose. The nurse unhooks the feeding tube from the machine and runs water through it. At first, she's relieved - until she takes the dose of alprazolam, crushes it, and runs it through the tube. Sandy lets out a defeated scream as the world begins fading from her again.'' *'Nurse': It all depends on her progress... *'Patrick': How can we.. *'Pearl': But what if she doesn't... *''Sandy continues to see shadows and voices fading in and out for a couple seconds. Finally, her eyes slowly open, and an image begins to form of Squidward, Sandy, SpongeBob, and a nurse. SpongeBob is the first to notice Sandy's woken up.'' *'SpongeBob': I'm glad you're awake. *''SpongeBob goes over to Sandy, hugging her fragile body. While doing so, he accidentally runs his hand along a bone in her spine and is clearly disturbed by the expression he makes, though he tries his best to hide it.'' *'Nurse': Ms. Cheeks, the feeding tube is still in place at the moment. But it can be removed, if you are compliant with all meals for the next 24 hours. *'Sandy'; What kinds of meals? How many? How many calories? *'Nurse': Balanced meals, three meals and three snacks. I'm not going to answer the 'calories' question. It's what you need. Speaking of which, it's about dinner time. *'Sandy': What? I just woke up! *'Nurse': That doesn't change matters. *''The nurse hands Sandy a menu with "Meal Plan A" dinner options: three cans of nutritional supplement, a turkey burger with potato salad and broccoli, pork chops with rice and salad, and a single-serving flatbread pizza with salad and two breadsticks.'' *'Sandy': These are...all way too much... *'SpongeBob': Want me to help you? *''SpongeBob pulls a chair over by Sandy and looks at the menu. Patrick and Pearl look on at them with an admiring look as the nurse stares at her phone, probably on a social networking site. SpongeBob begins talking to Sandy, but the audience can't hear it as the screen focuses on Squidward and Pearl texting again. Squidward texts Pearl: "Are they a thing yet?" Pearl responds: "Nope." Squidward replies to her, "They should be." and gives her a wink. Pearl smiles at him as the dialogue between SpongeBob and Sandy becomes less muffled.'' *'SpongeBob': ...that's why personally I'd go with the pork chops. But it's whatever you'd like. *'Sandy'; I think I'll go with the pork chops. *''Sandy hands the menu to the nurse, who picks up the phone and goes into the other room to call room service.'' *'SpongeBob': Patrick said he'd be down here tonight, but you know how he is. *'Pearl': Well, visiting hours are over in like, an hour and a half. You'd best call him and tell him to get his ass down here. *'Squidward': Larry too. *'Pearl': What about Squilliam? *''Squidward's spine shivers, which no one notices...except for Pearl. He remembers that Squilliam and Sandy don't have a bad relationship and tries to come up with an excuse.'' *'Squidward': I think he has, um...band practice tonight. *''Squidward's phone dings. Looking at it, the message is from Pearl: "What's the real reason you don't want him here?" Squidward gives Pearl a look that clearly reads 'I'm not in the mood for this shit'.'' *''Cut to Patrick, standing in his room, pacing around in circles. His eyes are bloodshot, he's muttering incoherent sentences under his breath...he's having some withdrawal symptoms. Out of desperation for something to get his mind off a certain craving, Patrick begins digging through his closet, before he finds a set of drums and a drumstick. He also finds a bald cap of all things.'' *'Patrick': Hey, I know. I could act out that one movie. *''Patrick sits on his bed and begins slowly playing the drums. After a few seconds he stands up, puts the bald cap on, and picks the drums up angrily.'' *'Patrick': NOT MY ''(bleep)''ING TEMPO! *''With a quick movement, Patrick throws the drumset at his door - where it hits the man opening the door, his father, square in the jaw.'' *'Patrick': ...Whoops. (chuckles) Dad, you oka- *''Patrick's dad stands up, pushes the phone in his hands, and runs away, clearly frightened by his own son. Patrick sighs and puts the phone to his ear.'' *'Patrick': Hello? *'SpongeBob': Patrick, where are you? *'Patrick': Uh, my house? The living hell I've been stuck in for weeks now, only being able to leave for school and that one other night? Are you new here or something? *'SpongeBob': You said you were going to try to visit Sandy tonight. *'Patrick': Well, considering I just threw drums at my dad's head on accident, I don't think I can go out tonight. *'SpongeBob': I didn't know you had drums. And how do you accidentally throw them at someone's head? *'Patrick': (sigh) It's a long story. *'SpongeBob': Anyways, I'm sure your parents will be reasonable if you let me talk to them. Your friend's in medical trouble, after all. *'Patrick': I'll consider showing up tonight...if you cut me a deal. *'SpongeBob': A deal...(frustrated sigh) Seriously, Patrick? You need a deal to visit your own friend in the hospital?! *'Patrick': What can I say? I'm an asshole. *'SpongeBob': We' all know that, Patrick. *'Patrick': You weren't supposed to agree with me on that. *''There's an awkward pause for a few seconds.'' *'Patrick': Sponge? *'SpongeBob': Just get here! *''The phone clicks off. Patrick rolls his eyes, places his phone down, and looks longingly out of his window (possibly thinking of an escape plan).'' *'In progress!' Texts Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Ttyl.